goku vs superman
by i am the hope of the universe
Summary: this isn't just a fight it's a series of goku and superman i hope you enjoy
1. Episode 1 Goku vs Superman

you see goku and vegeta in fighting stances "you cannot defeat me kakarot" said vegeta "well lets go" said goku they charge at each other vegeta goes for a kick in the face but goku catches his leg spins vegeta and throws him away vegeta puts his hand on the ground while in the air and throws dirt into goku eyes then charges at him with some punches and kicks to the chest then goku regains focus and punches vegeta in the face and kicks him away "KAAAAAAAAAAAMEHAAAAAAAME-" "GALICK GUN" "-HAAAAAA" the beams collide moving between the 2 then vegeta powers up to super saiyan "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA AAA HAAAAA!" screamed vegeta as his galick gun destroyed goku's kamehameha and sent him flying then vegeta gets tapped on his shoulder and when he turns his head gets punched in the face by super saiyan goku vegeta lands on the ground "hahaha guess that's why your stronger then me kakarot" said vegeta as they both go to normal "well vegeta you got me with your galick gun" goku said "now lets go eat" said vegeta as they both ran to meet their families at the picnic blanket

meanwhile in metropolis  
you see superman flying above the clouds then the bank blows up and he rushes to it to see the joker "so joker how did you escape this time" said superman "i didn't escape the guards seem not to object when they meat my joker gas in fact they died laughing hahahahaha" superman grabs him and starts flying to arkham asylum "not this time man of steel i have a little job for you" said joker as he takes out a dart gun and shoots superman in the neck with a microchip and his eyes turn red and a dark aura starts to form around him then he throws joker into someones pool "KAAAAKAROOOOT!" superman screamed while flying through a building

meanwhile at the picnic  
goku and vegeta are eating from plates stacked up with food that there flying to eat the top of it "i don't see why they eat like that they may be saiyans but they could still learn manners"'said bulma "yeah it's like they don't even know how hard it is to cook that much food" said chichi while they continued there conversation "well it looks like there going at it again" said videl to gohan "eh it's fine i'd rather have this then them screaming at me" said gohan with a wink just then superman tackles goku to the ground and goku double kicks him into the air "KAKAROT!" superman tackles goku goku teleports behind him grabs his cape and throws him into the up then vegeta kicks superman in the face and he hits the ground  
"what the heck" said goten "go take him down" screamed trunks superman gets up and hits vegeta away with heat vission then vegeta races back and superman elbows him in the gut and knees him in the face then karate chops the back of his neck and knocks him out then throws him through the picnic "KAAAAAAKAAAAROOOOOTTT" screamed superman as he charges at goku they start hand to hand combat with each of them delivering very strong punches and kicks then goku goes super saiyan grabs one of superman's punches then punches him through a mountain "KAKAROT" said superman as he rushes to goku

meanwhile at metropolis  
joker's talking on a phone "so lord jaguar the D.N.A. of broly you sold me works great" said joker "good so my moneys in the brief case under the park bench right" said lord jaguar "hahahahaha" laughed joker as you hear a giant explosion followed by screams from the phone and joker throws the phone away "i'll just let superman take care of kakarot whoever that is and do whatever he wants hahahahahahaha" said joker as he ran to bank

back at the fight  
"KA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!HA!A!A!A!A!A!A! A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!EHA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A! A!A!A!A!A!" screamed goku as he launched his attack at superman who uses his heat vision on it and they hit and explode making a giant crater then bulma and chichi run away goku rushes at superman with a punch superman grabs his arm and breaks it then throws him away and before he can use laser vision to defeat him a super saiyan 2 vegeta grabs his cape and double kicks his back into the sky then races up their and delivers a barrage of punches to his gut then superman punches him in the face and kicks him to the ground then charges at goku with a double punch and gohan throws goku a senzu bean then goku flip kicks his chest and superman hits the ground then they fly up while punching each other then superman kicks goku into space "(wow he's strong)" thought goku as superman charges up for a punch and super saiyan 4 goku caught it and punches him down then charges at superman then superman grabs him spins him and throws him into earth "KA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!HA!A!A!A!A!A!A! A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!EHA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A! A!A!A!A!A!" screamed goku gohan goten trunks and pan as superman used heat vision and the kamehameha throws him into the sun "(goku he's getting power from the sun)" said king kai telepathically as superman charged out of the sun with a punch and goku rushed up with a dragon fist and they hit each other "(goku this might destroy the earth)" said king kai as goku teleported him and superman to the moon and blew it up then goku charged at superman with a punch as he got ready to block it then goku went through superman and he lowered his guard then goku punched him then superman flew closer to the sun and goku followed "(this may be your only chance to stop him before he get's stronger)" said king kai "no i wanna see just how tough this guy is" said goku as he charged at superman grabbed his leg and threw him back then they charge at each other goku punches him in the chest but before superman can respond goku's behind him and kicks him into a star than he teleports in front of him and starts punching him in the chest then kicks him back "KAKAROT" superman charges at goku and releases 257 punches in 2.7 seconds all landing in the nose the chest the gut the jaw or the shoulder then superman goes to kick him back but goku grabs superman's leg then spins and throws him then superman flys into the sun "sun lend me your energy" he starts creating a spirit bomb then vegeta charges up and shoots superman with a final flash then superman hits him with heat vision and it throws him to earth then superman rushes out of the sun ready to punch goku goku absorbs the spirit bomb "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡! superman gets halfway through the kamehameha then it explodes in a giant blue flash of power and sends them both hurdling towards earth while exchanging many punches and kicks when they hit the ground they explode and create a giant crater then superman puts goku in a choke hold and punches him so hard he lands in metropolis and superman flys into the sky and gets ready for another punch then batman falls through the sky and punches him in the face knocking him out then goku catches him and sets him on the ground "wow your strong now answer me this whats going on" said goku amazed that the caped crusader just knocked out superman "i am batman that's superman i was tracking joker who just escaped arkham asylum when it shows that superman got him then joker ejected him with some one's blood then he came after you and-" said batman as he was interrupted by "KAAAAKAAAROOOOT!" said superman charging at joker and batman punched him in the face and knocked him out again "-and" continued batman "i'm using his weakness to knock him out see this ring is made from kryptonite" said batman as superman grabbed his cape swings him around and throws him into the sun "KAKAROT" screamed superman as he charged at goku and punched him through a building "(i have to move the fight out of the city)" thought goku as he caught his balance and caught the building before it hit the ground then superman rushes at him to punch him a d stirs up dust and when the dust clears super saiyan 3 gotenks caught his fist "kakarot you need help" screamed a familiar voice "VEGETA" screamed goku as gotenks punched superman in the face and threw him back then vegeta charges at superman and delivers a barrage of punches then gets kick away then he charges at gotenks and they engage in hand to hand combat then superman catches him off guard and kicks him in the jaw and into the air then goku puts the building back up then flys through the sky and superman starts to pursue him then vegeta grabs his leg and throws him through a mountain and superman hits vegeta with heat vision "GALICK GUN!" goku kicks superman and he gets hit with the galick gun then bulma arrives with the blutz wave generator and vegeta goes super saiyan 4 and him and goku land on the ground and stand on opposite sides of eachother "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SION HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed goku and vegeta as they turned into gogeta "lets go" said the fused warrior "KAKAROT!" screamed superman as they charged at eachother


	2. Episode 2 Gogeta vs Superman

you see joker bane and mr. freeze with krillin yamcha and tien gagged and tied up while their laughing

meanwhile at the fight

superman punches gogeta in the face and he grabs his cape spins him around throws him into the air and flys up and punches him in the face then superman throws him down and superman flys down there and double punches him and makes a giant crater and they start hand to hand combat gogeta punches and superman catches it then gogeta punches him through some buildings "KA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!HA!A!A!A!A!A!A! A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!EHA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A! A!A!A!A!A!" superman flys to gogeta and uses heat vision then the beams explode and gogeta rushes at superman and punches him in the jaw and starts teleporting aroud kicking him and throwing him around then superman grabs his leg and throws him down then tackles him to the ground then gogeta kicks him up hen flys up and punches him but superman catches his fist and punches him through some buildings hen gogeta picks one up and smashes superman with it then superman throws it away and picks a person up and throws him into the air and gogeta rushes up and catches him then sets him on the ground and superman tackles gogeta to the ground and starts pumbling him into the ground then picks him up above his head then gogeta uppercuts him into the sky then double punches him down and starts teleporting around throwing him around then gogeta teleports behind him and superman grabs his face and smashes it into the ground then uses his heat vision and starts punching him into the ground then gogeta teleports behind him and kicks him into the hole "KA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!HA!A!A!A!A!A!A! A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A!A!A!A!A!A!M!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E !E!E!E!E!E!E!E!E!EHA!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!A!AA!A! A!A!A!A!A! and does a dragon fist through it and teleports both of them into the air so they don't hit the earth's core and superman plumets down then gogeta flys down to him and superman freezes gogeta and grabs him and spins him around and throws him into the sun "HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAA! AA! AHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed gogeta as goten gohan and trunks started giving the fused warrior their life energy as gogeta starts making a big bang kamehameha and throw it through space and fly out of the sun and the fusion splits " KAMEHAMEHA!" "GALICK GUN!" and they launch the big band kamehameha with he 2 beams and right when it's about to hit " kamehameha" said trunks goten and gohan and the attacks destroy part of the city and makes superman bleed then vegeta charges at him and goku grabs him before he can "what...what happened" just then batman talks telepathically to superman "(iv'e been talking to king kai and apparently you where injected with broly's blood witch is why you went after goku and we thank that joker has the dragon balls)" said batman "wow" said goku listening in "so if we don't stop joker we'll all either die or become enslaved" "let's go" said superman flying into the sky and so did everyone else

meanwhile back at joker

joker was looking at the dragon balls he collected "now what are the words yamcha" said joker "i won't tell you" said yamcha "freeze hook him up to the brain drain" said joker as mr. freeze hooked wires to yamcha's brain then a machine said "eternal dra...gon i ca...ll you by you...r na...me shen...ron co...me forth an...d gra...nt our wi...sh" then shenron comes out "WHAT ARE YOUR WISHES!" boasted shenron "i wish to open an inter dimensional portal to a dimension where everyone was pure evil and i'll save my other 2 wishes" said joker "IT IS DONE!" boasted shenron as he went back into the dragon balls all of a sudden a black portal opens and a evil justice league and z fighters come out "we are at your service my master" said all of them

meanwhile back at our hero's

everyone's flying and then get thrown down by their evil counterparts and stand up and get in fighting stances "so we meat for the first time so the goku of this dimension is as weak as i thought" said the evil goku "so who are you clones or-" said goku but vegeta stepped in "or are you some retarded look alike THAT'S A WEEK COPY OF THE ACTUAL ONE!" screamed vegeta as he charged at him and he turned super saiyan 4 grabbed him by his throat and throws him away than the evil vegeta tackles him to the the ground trunks and evil trunks bringtheir swords and charge at eachother and goten and evil goten use the kamehameha on eachother and superman and evil superman tackles eachother and gohan and evil gohan start hand to hand combat and goku and evil goku stare eachother down

meanwhile back at joker

joker was looking at everyone giving orders "ok now freeze bane krillin batman and piccolo go to namek and bring me there dragon balls then wonder woman yamcha pan chichi and hal goku get the dark dragon balls and bring them to me" said joker as he started laughing hysterically

meanwhile on king kai's planet

you see batman and king kai "so king kai what would joker want with all 3 sets of dragon balls" said batman "i don't know i'll ask dende" said king kai "(hey dende you there)" "(yes i'm here king kai)" "(good now what would happen if you assembled all 3 sets of dragon balls in the same place)" "(i don't know but i do know of a legend of the birth of the eternal dragons 100's of years ago a giant evil dragon was terrorizing the universe until a brave saiyan named kakarot sacrificed his life to merge with the dragon and after he did he took control of the dragon and split it into 3 separate dragons that roamed snake way for 1000's of years until the dragon balls where created)" "(wow so if they don't stop joker the evil dragon might be recreated i wonder how joker even got ahold of this knowledge)" "(i don't know but i trust that they'll be able to stop joker before that)"


End file.
